


Our Memories(Thranduil x Reader)

by Thranki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluffy, Future, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on Seven Years Old song by Lukas Graham.</p><p>A story of Thranduil And Reader.<br/>From the beginning I met her, I long for her.<br/>And I keep the gift he gave me, till now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Memories(Thranduil x Reader)

Inspired by Lukas Graham's song. 

Seropiously, I'm having a writer block right now. So I'm gonna just make a story based on the songs I like. And elaborate them a bit. If you have any song that you interested to make them a one-shot, please do tell me. I'll do my best.

**Once I was seven years old,  
My mama told me,**

"(Y/N)! " You mom called out for you from the kitchen.

"Yes Mama!" You answered her and sprinted down to the kitchen. 

**Go make yourself some friends,  
Or you'll be lonely.**

**Once I was seven years old.**

"(Y/N) honey." She knelt to your height and put her hands on your shoulders. Her face full with concerned. 

"What are you doing in your room?" She asked you.

"Hmm.." you hummed and tilted your head a bit. Giving her an innocent look. "I was reading."

She laughed. But it sounded strained. "That's good dear. But you need to go out sometimes. It's not healthy to stay in your room all the time."

"But why mama?"  "Because you can have friends to play with. Don't you want friend?" 

"I want!" You answered excitedly. 

"Then you should go out and play!" 

"Okay Mama!"

**It was a big, big world,**  
And we thought we were bigger,  
Pushing each other to the limits,  
We will learning quicker 

That's when you met Thranduil. The son of a corporate. Well...it's easier to call him rich boy. 

You were walking to the park and your little bunny hat flew away due to the harsh cold wind. You shrieked as you tried to reach for your hat.

"Ack!" You heard someone exclaimed in shock from behind.

You spun around to see who is the unfortunate person to be smacked by your hat. 

It was a boy with long blond hair flying softly. Following the wind motion. He was holding your bunny hat in his small chubby hand as he rubbed his now red face.

The way his hair flying gracefully around him made your heart beat faster. As if your heart was waiting for the moment to burst out of your chest. His place golden hair starkly contrast with his porcelain skin. And the red spot around his nose just made him look cuter. He was wearing a baby blue fur coat that reach his knees along with a knee length boot. A pair of dark blue gloves and a scarf around his neck. 

He looked like an angel.

'He...he's so adorable.' you squealed in your head.

You ran toward him and apologised.

"I'm so sorry! The...my hat just flew off my head! I'm sorry!" You bowed your head a bit.

The boy in front of you opened up his eyes, revealing icy blue orbs with tinted of silver and green in them.

'so... beautiful...'

The boy cracked a small smile and handed you your hat. You took it with a blush visible in your face. When your hand touched his, you felt a tingling sensation crawled up your hand. 

You quickly turned your head away and wear your hat hastily. Carefully avoiding him from seeing your blush.

"Hello miss. My name is Thranduil. Nice to meet you." A soft sweet voice greeted you. He offered you a hand to shake. Your eyes widened as you heard his voice. It's so soft... Slowly you took his gloved hand and shakes it. 

"U-um...mine is (Y/N)!" You answered nervously. 

Thranduil flashed you a smile. His blue eyes glittering. 

"Were you heading to the park earlier?" He pointed t the park that was a few metres away. You nodded your head.

"Great!" He chirped happily. "So, would you like to play with me?" Your blush darkened.

'He ask me to play with him!' 

"Ok." You said timidly. He smiled wider and began to pull you forward with him. " Great! Let's play together!"

Let just say that it was your first crush.

~***~

**Once I was eleven years old,**  
My daddy told me,  
Go get yourself a wife  
Or you'll be lonely. 

**Once I was eleven years old.**

Oropher was reading a newspaper while he eyed Thranduil silently. His son became more cheerful after he played in the small park around (L/N) house. It was four years now. And Thranduil's cold demeanour seem to be lessen a bit. He's now more open with other after his mother's dead. And he always ask for him to bring him there. Saying that there a friend waiting for him.

A friend.

A friend indeed. 

Thranduil was not like any other child. He succumbed to depression very easily. Pressure always crushing him inside out. And he doesn't like to have friends that can cause him fall into depression. But this friend...must be the most special out of all. Maybe, maybe this friend can change Thranduil into a brighter child. Like when his mother was still alive.

"Thranduil?"

The blond boy stopped playing his blocks and looked up to his father. 

"Yes Ada?" 

"Make sure you get a wife for yourself hmm?" He said out of blue.

"Eah?!!!" Thranduil was now beyond confused and his face twisted in horror. Who blurred out a question with a straight face like that?!

Well...certainly Oropher.

"Or you'll be lonely Ion." There was a hidden meaning behind it but Thranduil was still young to understand.

But unknown to Oropher that his son's face now beating red as he remembered the girl he always met in the park. 

**I always had that dream,  
Like my daddy before me,**

Today he had that dream again. A dream of forest. Of the blue blue skies that seems endless. But suddenly the forest flashing red, and sick green. Leaving the beautiful green forest into a dark wicked one. 

He told Oropher of his dream and Oropher just said that everyone in their family had that dream. Just like his father. And his father before him. 

**So I'm started writing song,  
I'm started writing story**

And he wrote down his dream in a sloppy hand writing. He weaved his dream with his imagination. Creating a piece of work. A beautiful one in that. He save his book into his treasure box. Year after year, he grown into a good and handsome boy. And so did his work. He never change the plot but he changed the way of writing. The way how his words played. He refine his work and when he did, it turned out into a better work. 

Satisfied, he sent his book to a publisher to be published.

Under the name of Thrandy.

The nickname his friend gave him.  
His crush gave him.  
He never forget her.  
And he hope that she remember him. 

**Once I was twenty years old,**  
My story got told,  
Before the morning sun when life was lonely. 

Thranduil Oropherion now a successful author. His book always be fan favourite. Every books he published always hit the roof. Sold around the world. Translated into every languages to be read. And he was proud of it.

(Y/N) (L/N) now a famous singer. Under the name of Scarlet. You still wearing the scarf you got when you was seven. 

The two child still playing in the park for the rest of the evening. Chasing each other and playing swings. The boy unwrapped his red scarf with a swirling vines coloured in silver and wrapped it around the girl's neck.

"Take it. As memories." 

That was their last encounter. They never meet each other again after that. 

You were reading a novel that now nominated as the best seller book in the world.

The Glory of the Elven King.  
By Thrandy.

That name seems familiar to you. You vaguely remember you is the person who you once called him as Thrandy. But your memories seems to blur in your mind.

Your hand gripped the scarf around your neck. Inhaling the scent on it. It smells of pine and fresh spring. And you love it. 

**Once I was twenty years old.**

**I only see my goal,**  
I don't believe in failure,  
Cause I know the smallest voices they can make it major.  
I got my boys with me,  
At least those in favour,  
And if we don't meet before I leave  
I hope I see you later. 

The news of Scarlet and Randy now divorced hit the tabloid and Internet. 

Leaving the poor woman taking care of their son. You felt like crying but you can't. You can't fall now. Not after everything you have achieved. Not after you already reached your goal. No, you'll stay strong. You clutched your son closer to you as you held the red scarf. 

'I hope I can meet you again.' 

**Soon we'll be thirty years old,**  
Our song have been sold,  
And we've travelled around the world  
And we still roaming,  
Soon we'll be thirty years old. 

You now in London for your upcoming debut. Your son wailing beside you. He had grown into a fine boy. He have your hair and the eyes of his father. You love him so much. 

As you were walking around the town, you saw a flash of gold in the corner of your eyes. The only colour that seem so magnificent to you was the golden colour of your childhood friend. You turned your head but the colour was gone.

"Mommy?" 

"Nothing dear."

You had a party tonight. All the rich and named people are invited. And you are one of those. But you heard that your favourite author will be there. And you were thrilled. You wore your best attire with a fitting heels. You took your favourite novel and put it in your bag. Hoping that you can get his or her signature.

It was chaotic. The party was wild and amazing . You had a good night. But there is a mob of people in the centre of the party. Where many girls squealing and pushing each other.

"Excuse me, but why are people gathering there?" You asked one of your cast worker.

"Oh! You know the author that always got nominated for his works, Thrandy?"

Your eyes flashed with excitement and a smile made their way to your face. 

"Ah... you are one of his fan I see. This is the first time he went into this kind of thing. He hate socialising. No one ever met him. That's why people crowding him right now. You see...he kinda hot!" 

You thanked her and made your way through the crowd. There you saw it again. The flash of gold.

The man was tall and well build. He had a long straight pale gold hair and icy blue eyes. His face was otherworldly. Almost..ethereal. His sharp jaw, with his porcelain skin. Complimenting his eyes even more. Oh how he smile. God, this was the hottest man ever.

Then it clicked. Your hand flew to the scarf you're now wearing.

It was Thranduil.

You were the one who called him Thrandy. Your eyes sting as tears started gathering in your eyes. Now you see him again!

"Thranduil?" Your voice soft and cracked at the end. But somehow it reached his ears. His eyes met yours.

Thranduil was talking to one of his fans when a voice called out for him. No one ever know his name beside his family. So he looked up. 

There stood a beautiful woman with (H/L) (H/C) hair. Her face was covered with slight make up. She wore a tight red dress that fitted her perfectly. It went away very well with her red scarf.

The scarf, it seems so familiar.

It was his!  
The scarf he gave his crush!

Eyes wide, he called her.

"(Y/N)?"

Now they reunited. Oh how he missed her.

**I'm still learning about life**  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories. 

You are now married to Thranduil. He took care of your and your children very well. You had a child with him. Named Legolas. Legolas took exactly after Thranduil but he took after your behaviour. He's such a rascal. Every night, you and Thranduil will sings and read stories to them. Being a happy family like you always dreamed of.

**Soon I'll be sixty years old**  
Will I think the world is cold or  
Will I have lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old. 

You were sitting beside Thranduil. Watching as the sun set. Holding each other hand in the most peaceful time. He's never changed. He still looked ethereal as you first met him. Like he never age. Even their sons now married and aging. But not him.

And why is that? You once asked him that. Why he look so ethereal and not aging. His answer was so simple and yet so ridiculous.

"I'm an elf."

You were afraid that he will live alone after you gone from this world. Every flower will withered away. No matter how strong they are. You afraid for Thranduil. 

Suddenly his grip tightened. As if he sensed your worry for him and flashed a smile. The one that you love so much. He held your face in his hands and softly kissed you in the lips. He then put his temple against your.

"Remember (Y/N)...I will always be by your side. No matter where you are."

~*~

Thranduil knelt by your stone and murmured something under his breath. A tear escaping his eyes. All his children now grown up and he already free from his responsibility as a father. He now a grandfather. 

"I'm coming Mellamin. Wait for me." 

His body shimmered with a soft light and slowly engulfing him in it. Then it burst and Thranduil was no longer there. Instead there is a beautiful tree with silver leaves and golden branches. Curling around the grave as if protecting it.

Oropher watched his son from afar. Knowing that his son will leave him eventually. Falling for a mortal was not an easy task. It was the most cruelest fate for the elves.  He wiped his tears and he was gone.

**Once I was seven years old,**  
My mama told me,  
Go make yourself some friends,  
Or you'll be lonely,  
Once I was seven years old. 


End file.
